Count On You
by HermioneRose
Summary: Megan and James are dating, and everything seems to be fine. When Megan begins to shoot her first ever music video, in all of the mist of this, James is acting weird. Plus, there is a certain BTR guy that can't let go of Megan.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: Here's the sequel, **Count On You**. Reviews and criticism are love! Enjoy, and happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Anything Big Time Rush belongs to Nickelodean, and Count On You belongs to Big Time Rush. I only own Megan, Chase, Cat, and Jennifer.**

**Introduction**

When my journey began, I was just a small-town girl from New Jersey, Elizabeth (though, people in Los Angeles like to call it Elizabethtown).

Well, my journey really started when Gustavo Rocque told me that I was the girl he was looking for to represent his record company.

I was thrilled:

I couldn't believe it that Gustavo Rocque, music genuis, picked me over so many other girls.

Along the way of my journey, I found:

Friends.

Love.

But, every journey must have a few bumps along the way in order to succeed.

And I learned that the hard way.


	2. Fanmail

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter! Reviews and criticism are love! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Anything Big Time Rush belongs to Nickelodean, and Count On You belongs to Big Time Rush. I only own Megan, Chase, Cat, and Jennifer.**

**Fanmaill**

It was Monday afternoon, and I was sitting inside Rocque Records.

The boys and Cat were also with me, and I looked at them.

"Since we didn't have to work today, why did Gustavo call us in?" I asked.

Logan shrugged.

"Maybe he wants to talk about a song."

Carlos's eyes widen.

"Ooo, maybe it's a collobration between Big Time Rush, and Megan!"

I smiled at his excitment.

"Maybe." I stated.

Suddenly, Kelly and Gustavo came in, while Freight Train carried a huge sack.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the sack and the chalkboard?" I asked.

Gustavo looked at me.

"Today, Megan, I'm going to talk to you about fanmail."

I grinned.

"I got fanmail? Awesome!"

Freight Train carried the sack over to me, and sat it down infront of me.

I opened the sack, and glanced inside:

Letters.

I smiled, and grabbed one from the sack.

When I was about to open it, Gustavo stopped me.

"Wait! Before you do open it, let's go over the rules."

I was confused.

"There are rules for fanmail?" I asked.

Gustavo nodded.

Kelly pointed to the chalkboard, which read:

**Don't give out any personal information**

**Do give out autographs**

**Don't give out advice**

Kelly looked at me.

"Rule one: never give out personal information. It may have been fine when you were non-famous, but since you're famous now, you can't risk it. Especially since there are stalkers."

Cat looked at me.

"Especially if they are the kind who are middle-aged, and live downstairs in their parents's house."

I nodded.

"I guess that's true."

Kelly nodded.

"Rule number two: do give out autographs. Fans like it when you tell them that they rock, or that they are awesome."

I nodded again.

Gustavo looked at me.

"Rule three is very important: never, ever give out advice. The dogs did that, and it became very...chaotic."

Carlos glanced down at the ground.

"But, we helped her out, didn't we?" he asked.

Gustavo glared at him.

"Yes, but I'm telling this so she doesn't make the very mistake you _dogs _made."

I looked at Gustavo.

"But, what if I-"

Gustavo looked at me.

"What did I say? Never give out advice! Especially if it's helping them get famous." Gustavo explained.

I bit my lower lip.

"Okay."

"Open the letter!" Cat told me excitedly.

I smiled, and I opened it.

"Aw, it's a marriage propsal-from Taylor Launter!" I replied.

Cat squealed.

"No way!"

James frowned.

"You don't need a marriage propsal from anyone as long as you got me."

I smirked.

"A girl can dream, can't she? Besides, you're way cuter than Taylor Launter."

James grinned.

"True."

Cat reached into the bag, and pried it open.

Suddenly, her face twisted into disgust.

"Oh, gross! A guy gave you a lock of his hair!"

My face turned into disgust too.

"I thought it was always romantic when a girl did it."

Freight Train grabbed the bag of hair and the letter from Cat.

"Sorry. We were trying to seperate the weird letters from the normal. I think we missed one."

Aside from the hair, the letters turned out to be normal, and I got a few more marriage propsals.

James, however, did not like it.

"Um...you're getting a lot of those, aren't you?" he asked.

Logan looked at him.

"James, they are just fans. Megan can have fans are both boys and girls." he reminded him.

James nodded slowly.

"Yeah...but..."

I looked at him.

"James, you're my boyfriend, remember? I'm not going to marry any one of these boys."

"Maybe if it was Taylor Launter." Cat replied, giggling.

James frowned at her.

"Cat, just...be quiet, okay?"

Then, he walked out of the room.

"What just happened?" I asked.

Kendall looked at me.

"James has always been a drama king. Don't worry, Megan. He's just jealous." Kendall replied.

I frowned, glancing at the open door.

What if it was more than jealousy?


End file.
